tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume II
The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume II is a book added to by the mod Helgen Reborn. It is the sequel to The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume I. Content The Keepers of Hattu History or Myth? Volume II by Altan bar al-Khalil In this second volume, we'll pick right up where stopped in Volume One. After a botched surprise assault on our forces in the southern regions of Hammerfell, our troops divided into several smaller regiments and scattered into the northern region of the province. My unit settled in the upper part of Skaven between it and Dragonstar. Both Skaven and Dragonstar each hold immeasurable importance to the history of my people, and it seemed that our own mark on history would take place in this storied region as well. Weeks turned into months and months into years, and the legend of The Keepers as we began calling them continued to grow. There were stories of ambushes of supply convoys to the Thalmor, an underground network of spies all passing along actionable intelligence against the enemy, and even stories of secretly smuggling in food and supplies for our troops. I cannot confirm or deny the validity of those stories, but I can tell you about the man I met and the men I served with during this time. His name was in fact Valerius Tiberius Artoria, and he was the hero of The Battle of Red Ring. He was in fact imprisoned by Aerandil himself in the Imperial City, and he later escaped and his men found his way to my unit in Hammerfell. We would serve the last few months of that bloody war together, and I can tell you, there is no man alive or dead that I would more willingly trust my life with. In the closing months of the war, more and more of our remaining forces in the south were forced into the northern region. Some sought the inhospitable but relatively safe desert region and others joined our numbers south of Dragonstar. But you could feel it in the air and in the trees, there was something epic about to happen. Of course we knew what was formerly Aerandil's army was coming for us. In many ways we played into their hands by backing ourselves into a corner. But the biggest difference was that his army had been at war for far too many years. They were weary and ready for peace. And we had only two choices, victory, or death. Always the scholar, Valerius became a historian of sorts of Redguard lore and some even said he began practicing the lost arts of the Sword Singers, but that rumor is unsubstantiated. So it was somewhat fitting the final stand would take place with our backs against the orcland and Dragontail Mountains. This historical parallel was not lost on Valerius and he used the legend of the Battle of Hattu Mountain to inspire us and motivate our ranks. If nothing else, he was a powerful motivator and he knew how to get the blood pulsing through every vein in a soldiers body. He even adopted the symbolic Hammer and Anvil and it flowed on many of our banners and was worn on many a man's armor. But he was right in fact that the Legendary Frandar Hunding stood his ground at the Battle of Hattu Mountain and did not let his oppressors defeat him. Even in the face of overwhelming numbers of troops and outmatched armor and weaponry Frandar had defeated his enemy. The story of our battle was not nearly as poetic, and I doubt many historians will remembers it so fondly. But the fact remains that we did stand our ground and we were not defeated. It was a battle, and a war for that matter, of attrition. In this, we had the advantage. We were fighting for our home, victory or death. They were only fighting to be able to go home. After this battle, I never saw Valerius again. In fact, after the second treaty he vanished as mysteriously as he arrived. Oh, you heard whispers of this and that about the Keepers all the time, but these were mostly ghost stories. Stuff of legend and what not. Of Valerius, I can only speak for my part and the small time I knew the man. As I said, there is no other with whom I would more willing trust, or give my life. Concerning the rest, I will leave you to decide that on your own. Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II.jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(1).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(2).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(3).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(4).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(5).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(6).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume II(7).jpg Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Books